


His Redemption

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Daleks - Freeform, F/M, Good Master, No Superman, Post-Time War (Doctor Who), Rose Tyler Bashing, Van Statten's Museum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: The Dalek isn't the only 'living specimen' in Van Statten's museum. Henry Van Statten also imprisoned two other aliens. A Time Lord – the last one the Doctor was expecting to see again and a girl from another universe.





	His Redemption

My name is Kara Zor-El. Years ago my planet, Krypton, was in serious peril. My cousin, Kal-El, was sent to a planet called Earth for his own safety and protection. You may know his story. The story you don't know is that I was sent to protect him. Or… at least that was the plan.

" _Your pod's coordinates are interlocked with Kal-El's. You will follow him to Earth," my father murmured, leaning me in the direction of the waiting pod._

_I smiled up at him bravely "I'm not afraid, Father."_

" _The trip is long but you'll sleep most of the way," my mother explained, putting her hand onto my shoulders gently "And we'll be with you in your dreams."_

_Father ruffled my hair "You'll journey to Earth to look after your baby cousin, Kal-El."_

" _Because of the Earth's yellow sun, you'll have great powers on this planet," Mother pointed out "You will do extraordinary things."_

_I took a deep breath and nodded "I won't fail Kal-El or you," I vowed._

" _I love you, Kara," my mother smiled, kissing my head one last time. An explosion shook the building "You must go, now. Go!"_

Things didn't go as planned… Krypton's destruction sent a shock wave that knocked my pod off course. Father told me that I was supposed to sleep for the duration of the journey but something changed. The flight got… bumpy and I woke up, scared. I didn't know what was happening back then. I wasn't sure what I could do to stop it. There was this light… Colours swirled into each other, reaching out, spreading all around me. I shivered as fear coursed through my body. Something wasn't right. There was no mention anywhere that this was what would happen. I raised my hands to cover my eyes when my pod flew directly into the whirl of colours. The rest of the journey was spent tumbling down, down and down some more until the pod crashed into the ground, knocking me out with the force of the hit.

**Unknown PoV**

Burning. That was all I remembered after the Time War. Burning and pain… I couldn't really remember anything other than the fact that I regenerated and something about a Dalek. As soon as the pain stopped, I was taken hostage by some humans. They were lucky to catch me but since I had just regenerated, I wasn't really strong enough to fight against them. I was still hurt and memories of the destruction of my planet haunted me. What happened to the others? There was nothing… Only silence where before my people's voices were echoing around in the back of my mind.

I shivered in the cell I was placed. So much time had passed and even though I was a Time Lord, I had no idea how long I had been a prisoner by those disgusting creatures. The man who had taken possession of the Dalek and me was… arrogant to say the least. Mr Henry Van Statten believed he was the King of the World and that he could get away with everything. If only they hadn't found a way to restrain me…

The door was wrenched open and I stiffened. They like to experiment and test what they thought were weapons, so I expected the worst. What I didn't expect was the girl that was shoved inside. She seemed to be unconscious and bleeding from a wound to the head.

"Say hello to your new roommate," Van Statten proclaimed, already walking away "Isn't she magnificent? Close the door."

I shuffled towards the unconscious girl to look at her more closely "Now how did they get you, hm?" She looked to be around twelve at the most. Her long brown hair was messed up and blood smeared. I carefully lifted her up, putting her on the lumpy mattress that was in the corner of the cell. Normally, I wouldn't be that nice but she never did anything wrong. The people outside, on the other hand, wouldn't survive it, should they let me out. Nobody keeps me locked up. Nobody.

A few hours later, I heard a groaned from the back corner and was up in a flash "Hey," I whispered quietly "Are you alright?"

The girl stared at me with wide, fearful eyes " **Who are you? Where am I?** "

"I'm sorry," I frowned "I don't understand…" That was weird. I knew a ton of languages… Sure, my Tardis wasn't here but that didn't mean that I should know the language she was speaking. It sounded somewhat familiar but nothing that I could put my finger on.


End file.
